Silver ARROW
by Kaoz
Summary: There's one Merlyn left. Malcolm tucked her away- his secret weapon and she's come to Starling City.


**Title: ****Silver ARROW**

**Rated for:** T though ratings will change depending on the chapter content. I will label each accordingly.

**Genre:** Adventure/ Suspense/ Family/ Dram and Revenge so expect some pain and lots of fun fights.

**Fandom/Universe:** Arrow

**Characters: **_Oliver Queen. Thea Queen. Laurel Lance. Tommy Merlyn. Malcolm Merlyn. (OC) Balere Merlyn._

**Pairings: Oliver /Balere**. **Tommy / Laurel.**

**Spoilers/Warning:** None.

**Disclaimer:** Arrow and all related characters are NOT MINE. No infringement intended.

**Summary: **Not every Merlyn is dead and this one is going to make them pay.

**Status: In-Progress**

**Chapter: Prologue**

**_AN:_This will be set at the end of S1 of Green Arrow and I am going AU. The chapters will be short sort of like One Shots so if you think you're missing some of the story, you really aren't.**

* * *

_"You know why you're Balere?"_

_She nods, bright eyes holding in the tears he doesn't want to see. "Yes, sir."_

_He smiles, pleased with her answer and the progress she has made. Its more than he expected at such a young age. "You are my strength, Bale. You'll make me proud." _

_She nods, a small hand quickly swiping at her eyes before clasping them in her lap again. "Yes, Father."_

Sitting in the leather seat as the jet taxies to the private hangar she looks out the window, remembering. "I'll make you proud, Father."

She made that promise long ago and she means to keep it. Or die trying.

**The Merlyn Global Group**

She stares at the name from the tinted window of the car. The driver is standing outside waiting patiently for her signal to open the door.

She's not hesitant. This is what he wanted of her, why he left it all to her even before they knew the end was near.

She's the last Merlyn.

The drive into Starling City was short. The destruction caused by the device her Father set off was massive. A necessary evil, he said and who were these people to say he had been wrong? To call him a monster? To lay the blame at his feet for their suffering? Had they not been in pain before her Father tried to help?

"Ungrateful…" all of them and she wasn't going to let them drag the Merlyn name down into their filth.

The driver opened the door at the sharp tap on the window. He stepped aside reaching a hand to help her out of the car. The black leather gloves were cold and the chilly bite of the wind snuck into her coat. She held back the shiver, stepping confidently onto the sidewalk. Her driver closed the door and a second man in a black suit took his place a step behind and to her right.

She didn't need the security but there were appearances that needed to be maintained. There were others as well, guards hidden out of sight and not far from her. Safeguards, none her idea but plans her Father had left behind. Strict orders to be followed. Orders Balere wouldn't hesitate to follow.

"There she is!"

Through the designer shades on her face she spotted the first camera rushing at her. A group quickly formed- they looked like a swarm of bugs. The grimace wanting to form on her face couldn't be allowed so she hid it, with everything else she couldn't show the world or anyone.

"Step back!" the black suit at her side came forward, a huge arm sweeping in front of her to clear the swarming cameras out of their way. "Move!"

A second black suit took up her left side and a third moved in front. They pushed and shoved at the flashing cameras allowing her room to walk with ease. It didn't take them long to reach the glass front, the unintelligible questions shouted at her held at bay and silenced once she passed the threshold.

"Good morning, Ms. Merlyn." The pasty thin man at the reception desk shifted nervously. He was uncomfortable and the sneer no one else would notice said enough. He disliked her already. The media had done its damage and people had formed an opinion on the Merlyn's and of Balere without knowing anything about her other than she was the daughter of the man who brought Starling City to its knees.

The three suits walked into the elevator with her and then out of it when she reached the top floor.

"Leave me." She didn't want them in her Father's office. She didn't want anyone with her when she saw it for the first time. Malcolm Merlyn was a stranger to her. The business-man her brother grew up seeing everyday was no the man who came to see her three times a year. One of those, always on her birthday.

Balere stood in the center of the office, the expensive shade carelessly tossed on the leather chair. It had been cleaned and repaired but otherwise it looked the same as it had on the video. She faced the camera hidden in the molding. There were others too. Secret eyes that would watch and guide her.

_"These are the first images of Malcolm Merlyn's heir. The daughter no one knew existed. She arrived via private jet and came here, to the _**The Merlyn Global Group **_building. Cameras caught these images of the young heiress surrounded by personal security as she entered the building. She could not be reached for comment."_

Thea sat forward, her eyes glued to the screen as a blurry shot of Tommy's lost sister was frozen on the screen.

"What is that?"

Thea glanced at her brother. "That's her." She pointed to the screen. "Its Tommy's sister. He never said anything to you?" she still cant believe Oliver didn't know.

"I don't think Tommy knew about her, Thea." Oliver is certain it would have come up at one time or another.

"No one does." Thea tossed the remote on the couch and stood. "How is it, evil Malcolm hid a kid away and no one ever knew? Who is she? Where did she come from? Where has she been? Why didn't she ever come to Starling City before now? How does anyone know she's a real Merlyn?" she threw her hands up and paced.

"Calm down." Oliver soothed.

"People just cant-." Thea clenched her teeth together, eyes stinging with fresh tears. "What if she's like him? The newscasters and reporters already say awful things about Tommy that aren't true!"

"I know." Oliver drew her into his arms. The people of Starling City blamed all the Merlyn's for Malcolm's actions.

Laurel paced her living room, the TV on mute while she waited. She hated listening to the lies but she liked the silence even less. Tommy saved her. He died because he ran to save her…

The flashing bulletin on the bottom of the screen caught her attention and laurel wiped the fresh tears from her face. She sat on her couch and raised the volume, the white pen gripped in her right hand.

_"__…__of Starling City."_

_"Your Father, Malcolm Merlyn, destroyed the glades and parts of Starling City. What are you going to do now?"_

_"In regards to what?"_

Laurel frowned. The young woman standing at the podium sounded … unperturbed. Like those events the reporter was questioning her about had nothing to do with her.

_"Pardon? You don't feel any-."_

_"Do you feel?"_ she cut in, and the camera tightened on her face. Laurel noticed her eyes were blue. _'Like Tommy's.'_

_"Is the loss of one person any more painful than the loss of another? Everyone in Starling City has suffered loss. And they will suffer it again."_

_"Is that a threat?"_

_"It's a fact of life."_ She replied turning to face the new voice._ "Loss__…__ death__…__ without it there can be no change, no growth. _**The Merlyn Global Group**_has already begun to rebuild and Starling City will too. Good day."_

Laurel watched as the roar of reporters in the room was held back from following the new Merlyn heiress. She didn't know Tommy's sister but nothing in that Q&A had made a good impression. Could she really be that cold, unfeeling…?

The pen in her hand had changed color and laurel felt the blood rush out of her head.

"Oh…Tommy." She breathed past the tears in her throat.


End file.
